Abstract: The New York State Department of Agriculture and Markets Food Safety Division has expansive food safety inspection and regulatory programs that cover all fruits and vegetables grown for human consumption that are distributed and sold in New York State. It is the policy and goals of New York State to promote, and protect public health through education, research, and regulation of the agriculture industry. By establishing a produce safety program for compliance to the Food Safety Modernization Act (FSMA), New York State is able to verify adherence to standards for safe growing, harvesting, sorting, packing, holding and distribution of produce which minimizes risks of microbial food safety hazards. With implementation of a multi-year program, FDA funding will enable New York State to investigate and implement a program designed for detection of outbreaks of foodborne illness associated with both domestic and imported fresh fruits and vegetables. By developing an industry registry covered by the rule, providing education, regulation, sampling, technical assistance, training and utilizing experienced on the farm and packing and handling facility New York State inspectors enables accurate monitoring of the industry for meeting FSMA requirements.